


Proximity

by inRemote



Series: Weekly five hunner [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ania's just the Face character, F/F, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, they're both WoLs technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inRemote/pseuds/inRemote
Summary: Two of Hydaelyn's champions find a moment of respite in the Azim Steppe.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Weekly five hunner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850134
Kudos: 7





	Proximity

Ania liked to complain about being the Warrior of Light. Not that she ever did - she had appearances to maintain, of course - but she certainly liked to let her internal monologue run away. Certainly, her time with Fray had done a lot to hammer that home.

But sometimes, in moments like this, she found herself with nothing to complain about. The stakes were high, as they always were. The Azim Steppe was not a holiday. They were there to bring Lord Hien home. She knew better than anyone the importance of figureheads. And the politics of the Steppe were a unique barrier to overcome. It should have been frustrating. Dealing with leaders always was.

And yet, here she was, lazing on the plains as a faint breeze rolled through them. The Mol encampment lay a short distance downhill, the tribespeople milling about their daily business. It was rare that a moment of peace actually felt _relaxing_ , but something about the atmosphere was actually compressing the tension in her brain. The wind, the feeling of soft, fertile soil beneath her.

And the company, she supposed.

Rin was lying on the ground next to her, radiating a palpable aura of serenity that Ania couldn’t even begin to resist. Her companion had been a bit like this since they’d arrived back in the Azim Steppe. Ania didn’t have to guess too hard as to the why. Rin was Xaela. They hadn’t discussed their respective pasts, but Ania could tell from the ease Rin spoke with the locals. She was home. 

Ania was glad for her. Her own homecoming hadn’t been the same pleasant experience. Ala Mhigo was still under the boot of Imperial oppression, and it wasn’t like Ania was about to let anyone discover her heritage, lest it cast doubt on her impartiality. 

But all of this was far from her mind. The silence was broken only by whistling grass and the distance sounds of steppe fauna, but it was enough to drown out her thoughts all the same.

Sitting upright felt disrespectful to her companion. Rin’s head barely came up to Ania’s chest when they were both standing. With her lying prone on the ground, Ania felt like she was... far away. So she shifted herself forward a bit, checked briefly behind her to ensure she wasn’t about to land on anything too _biological_ and let herself fall against the ground. The grass was dry, mercifully.

“I was beginning to think you’d never come down to earth.” Rin muttered, her voice closer to Ania’s ear than she had expected. Her proximity was suddenly palpable, but not uncomfortable.

“Eh. I was getting dizzy. Air’s thin up here. Must be why Magnai is the way he is, up there on that floating island. Idiot’s half suffocating.”

Rin laughed, and it was nice. Maybe closing this distance wasn’t so bad, once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Rin is my fiancée's WoL and they're very gay for each other. but, as you may have seen in We Are Nothing But Violence, Ania has some hangups about interpersonal relationships


End file.
